Damn Her
by Radanis Son Of Hades
Summary: Bound and forced to comply, a fate worse than death.
1. Damn Her

_"No! NO, PLEASE...no. No, no, NO, NO! Help... PLEASE! HEEEEE-"_

I drop to the stone floor.

Damn these visions.

I glance at the hideous cuffs that adorn my wrists.

Damn this curse.

Damn _her_.

 _Her pleas are drowned out by the blood that rises to her mouth as a knife slides across her throat._

"AH! FINE!" I cave into myself as if I was in physical pain. "Fine..."

I pull myself to my feet and stagger to the cell door.

"Bloody bastards." I spit as I open the iron door to leave.

I trudge through the Undercity toward the Royal Quarter, passing the living dead as they get on with their lives. A few take the time to sneer at or pity me, but otherwise leave me alone.

I pass through the Royal Quarter and reach the door to a bedroom that is guarded by two elite Forsaken guards.

I gesture to my cuffs and they open the door. As I step through, I think of the day I became what I am now.

 _"Do you know..." She pauses, appraising me, "How difficult it was to resurrect you?"_

 _I do not answer; instead, I stare into her ghastly red eyes. She stares right back with a cocked brow. The village is silent and everyone is focusing intently on the scene unfolding, as if they are watching a play. Behind her are four guards; to her left, a Val'kyr and to her right, a cruel looking mage._

 _"You have been such a pain in my ass." She brandishes her unstrung bow, "I have waited for this for years."_

 _She steps towards me._

 _ **WHACK!**_

 _I recoil violently, as the limb of the bow makes contact with my cheek, stinging the freshly dead skin, my hand automatically shoots up to try and sooth it._

 _She smiles wickedly, "How delicious." She chuckles deeply, gesturing to the mage. He hands her two cylindrical objects. She crouches before me, grabs my hands and forces the iron guards onto my wrists. I do not resist, as I know it would be futile. Over the years, I've learned how to detach myself from any situation, emotionally and mentally, only allowing myself to simply exist._

 _Standing back up, smiling sadistically, she says, "These have been specifically enchanted to bind you to my will, should you try to disobey, your punishment will be cruel indeed."_

 _For the first time since my death, I speak, "I thought you gave everyone a choice. Where's my choice? Why won't you let me die?"_

 _She threw her head back and laughed, making the entire gathering flinch._

 _"You're a prisoner of war, you don't get a choice. There are much worse things I could be doing to you. Besides," Her tone becoming mockingly affectionate, "I couldn't possibly let you rot away, not when I can put you to use."_

 _I scoff, "And what will you have me do? Will you make me a slave? A soldier? Will you send me out with your armies to murder and pillage? Tell me, do you know what it's like to watch innocent people die?" I turn my chin up, "Or have you forgotten?"_

 _She shrieks in rage and brings her hand down hard to strike me. I gasp as my head snaps back from the force and look up at her as she seethed, surprised to see pain in her eyes._

 _The guards that stood behind her pull me up and drag me off, all the while, Sylvanas was screaming bloody murder. The village quickly turns away from the scene to avoid the wrath of the Banshee Queen._

 **SLAP!**

I am pulled out of my reverie.

That would've hurt if I could still feel things.

"I would have thought you'd learn not to ignore my summons by now."

I remain silent. She sighs.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Are you going to take those off?" She turns and heads toward the bed.

"Yes, mistress." I say through my gritted teeth as I begin to remove my clothes, silently thankful that she is in a good mood.


	2. Insanity

I forgot to mention that this will be a collection of one-shots in no chronological order.

* * *

I pull back the string of the bow and aim it at the target sitting twenty yards across from me. I let the arrow go and watch it fly right over my inanimate victim, "Fuck!" I cry in frustration as I throw the bow down on the ground.

"You're doing it wrong." I flinch when I hear her resounding voice behind me, "And don't toss your bow around like that, you could've damaged it." she admonishes.

I scoff and pick it up off the grass, "What does it matter? It's just a practice bow."

"That could have saved your life if I came with the intention to kill you." she counters. I stay silent and look it over, making sure it was still safe to use. "It should be fine; the ground is too soft to do any major damage to it. Just don't make it a habit." she says as she approaches me, "Now, try again. This time, pull with your back, not your arms." I grab a new arrow and nock it in, deciding it's best not to question her. I almost flinch again when I feel her cold hand press between my shoulder blades, "Try to trap my hand." I bring my shoulder blades closer together to squeeze her hand, allowing myself to draw back further, "There, doesn't that feel better?" I say nothing as I release the arrow. I manage to clip the target but not much else.

I sigh, "Do I have to use a Worgen head to practice on?" fidgeting as I gaze at the tongue sticking out of the grey, matted mess of a head that sat impaled on the wooden neck of a training dummy.

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" she asks, removing her hand.

"Extremely."

"Then I'll get more."

It's understandable why she's so dismissive of death but hearing her talk about killing others so casually still irritates me. It's sick, what she's doing; slaughtering my kinsmen just so I could use them as target practice. I foolishly let my anger get the better of me; clutching the limb of the bow, I swing it around. She catches it before it could hit her. _No! Please!_ I recoil as she forces me to the ground and pins me down, "When will you learn to stop fighting?" she remains calm as I squirm beneath her; feeling a sharp, stabbing pain in my head whenever I try to struggle out of her hold. I quickly settle down, but she keeps hold of me; watching me with red, smouldering eyes, "Good, don't fight me. It's better for you if you don't fight me."

She finally gets off of me; I remain still, not wanting to risk getting into any more trouble. Her eyes leave mine as she goes to pick up the bow that I dropped during the struggle. I watch as her fingers curl around an arrow; and in a single motion, nock and release it. I lift myself up to see where it went; startled, yet at the same time, hardly surprised to see the shaft sticking out of the eye of the dead Worgen. She tosses the weapon back to me, "Get up." she hisses.

I catch it and peel myself off the ground and continue practising for a while longer without hearing a word from Sylvanas; I don't know if she's even there anymore, but I don't dare to look. I manage to hit the target a few times; but after a while, I start to get progressively worse as I become concerned about what's going on behind me. There is anger there that I didn't notice before. It feels heavy, like a jumbled mess of emotions that's slowly building behind me. I instinctively turn around to look for the source, but there was nothing there. I shrink back. _This isn't right._ I shake my head. _Perhaps I'm being paranoid._ However, the anger is still there; and it's still disconcerting. I close my eyes to calm my racing heart; when I open them, I see a little boy standing there. Just a little, blonde boy. _Or, maybe I'm just insane._

Cautious, I slowly approach him. However, as I get nearer, the chaos of emotions grows stronger until it becomes border-line overwhelming. He smiles, he doesn't seem to be afraid of me. He opens his mouth; I freeze in place, not expecting the fleshy tendril that crawls up his throat and past his teeth, slithering toward me. _**You will die here.**_ I flinch at the garbled voice that echoed in my head and stare, horrified, at the thing manifesting itself before me.

 _It spoke to me._

 _ **You will die here.**_

With that, it lurches at me. I lift my arms - still holding the bow - to cover my face and stumble backwards, squeezing my eyes shut as I fall to the ground. When nothing happens, I open my eyes to see the space empty again. _What was that?!_ I remain on the ground, shaking violently; still trying to comprehend what I just saw. Yet, the more I think about it, the hazier it all becomes. When I finally regain control of my body, I promptly roll over and start dry heaving. I hear footsteps approach as I'm recovering from my gagging fit.

"What on earth are you doing?" Sylvanas' voice rings out. I hold back a sigh, letting some saliva form in my mouth and spitting it out on the floor. She grabs me by the arm and pulls me up, turning me around to face her. "What happened?" she asks. I shake my head, not wanting to think about it; truthfully, I'm not entirely sure what happened. "Alright. Well," she exhales through her nose, "You may as well go back to your room, you're useless like this."

"No! Please don't leave me!" I gasp, gripping onto her arms. She raises an eyebrow at me and rolls her eyes.

"Alright, fine. You can spend the rest of the day with me."

I lunge forward and wrap my arms around her, not letting go until she prise me off. She turns around and starts walking, I hurry after her. As we walk, I feel a strong urge to look back building in my chest; I refuse to look, but I can't block out the voice.

 _ **You will die.**_

I twitch and move closer to my mistress. I can tell she's annoyed, but I can't bring myself to care. After all this time that I've spent with her, I can confirm that she's a Lightless bitch. But, there are those rare times when she can be a big softy. I know, I've seen it; and right now, I need it.


End file.
